VSTF Wiki:IRC/en
__TOC__ The members of VSTF utilize IRC in order to more effectively monitor for and to combat crosswiki spam and vandalism. The main VSTF channel is #wikia-vstf. The VSTF also utilize, but do not own, CVN channels which utilize IRC feed bots for certain wikis, log actions, and suspected vandalism. The list of channels are as follows: Official #wikia-vstf The VSTF maintains an IRC presence in #wikia-vstf channel on the Freenode network. Members of the VSTF are voiced in the channel, and have cloaks that start with @wikia/vstf/. If you aren't sure if someone is a member of the VSTF, simply type /whois user and replace user with the username of the person in question. This command will display the person's cloak, identifying if they are a VSTF member or not. Once on freenode, you can use /join #wikia-vstf to join the channel. If you have a IRC client that supports weblinks, you can use irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-vstf . You can also use Fandom's CGI gateway by using this form. They may not be looking at the screen all the time, but feel free to talk, report things, or ask questions anyway. Someone will see it eventually. If there is one account or IP, simply link to their contributions page. If it is multiple accounts or IPs, you can link to the recent changes. They may not be in the channel at all times, or may simply away from the keyboard, but can be summoned by using !vstf at the start of your text. ;Note: due to spambot attacks on IRC channels, only registered accounts/nicknames can access our channels. Example: !vstf there is a bunch of spam at foo.fandom.com #wikia-spam This channel is used to monitor possible spam edits Fandom-wide. It is not owned by the CounterVandalism Network, but is run by WikiaSpam. Once on Freenode, you can use /join #wikia-spam to join the channel. If you have a IRC client that supports weblinks, you can use irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-spam The WikiaSpam bot reports possible spam edits and more. See here for more information. #wikia-discussions This is the primary feed for Discussions actions and is run by the VSTF. Once on Freenode, you can use /join #wikia-discussions to join the channel. CVN Feed Channels #cvn-wikia This is the primary suspected vandalism feed provided to Fandom and is owned by the CounterVandalism Network. This is not an official VSTF channel. This is simply a tool we use, and while some of us have rights in the channel that are separate from our VSTF rights, actions made in the channel are not made on behalf of or reflect the VSTF program or its members. Once on Freenode, you can use /join #cvn-wikia to join the channel. If you have a IRC client that supports weblinks, you can use irc://irc.freenode.net/cvn-wikia The bot WikiaRC reports various activities which might be, but are not necessarily, suspected spam or vandalism. A list of commands can be found here. In order to use commands, you must be voiced. Voice is granted by local operators (see /msg chanserv access #cvn-wikia list). Voice is generally given to those who do not ask and who are observed actively reverting vandalism reported in the feed and reporting spam through the proper channels. Other #cvn-wikia-* channels A list of channels created by the CounterVandalism Network can be found here along with their respective operators. These sub channels are handy if you only wish to monitor specific wikis. How does it work? You'll want to check out the bots page for examples on how these feeds work. Gateway Login Form Enable JavaScript to see the IRC chat interface.